The Kyuubi and the Tiger Lady
by DarkChild316
Summary: Minerva ambushes Naruto after he is hired by Sabertooth's new guild master Sting to find her and bring her back to the guild. After defeating Minerva and learning of her miserable childhood, he aids Minerva in burying those demons from her past for good. Naruto/Minerva. AU. Please R&R.


Welcome to a new year everyone and welcome to the twelfth installment in my _**Naruto/Fairy Tail**_ crossover series, _**The Kyuubi and the Mages**_.

And this is the story I've been waiting to do since this series began as in this installment, Naruto will be paired up with the daughter of the former Guild Master of Sabertooth, Minerva Orlando. So I hope everyone enjoys this heart-felt story.

Summary: Minerva ambushes Naruto after he is hired by Sabertooth's new guild master Sting to find her and bring her back to the guild. After defeating Minerva and learning of her miserable childhood, he aids Minerva in burying those demons from her past for good.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or _**Fairy Tail**_, or any of the characters in this lemon.

Notes: This story takes place pre-Tartarus Arc and post-Grand Magic Games Arc. However for the benefits of this story, Minerva and her father Jiemma will both have undergone the transformation into demons.

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was currently headed to one of the local guilds in Fiore called Sabertooth on an important S-Class assignment that had been given to him by the master of the guild.<p>

Since the end of the 4th Shinobi World War, Naruto's life had been like one big fantasy turned reality. He finally had his best friend back after defeating Sasuke Uchiha at the Valley of End and finally ending the Uchiha Clan's Curse of Hatred and the last Uchiha was currently engaged to the girl who had loved him all her life, Sakura Haruno.

His sensei Kakashi Hatake was currently the Sixth Hokage and he had been informed recently that when the White Fang retired in two weeks' time, that he would become the Seventh Hokage, finally achieving his lifelong dream.

But the best part of all was that his family heritage had been revealed to the rest of the shinobi world, and it was a shock to many people that his father was the Fourth Hokage, causing many to feel that he was destined for the role that he was about to uptake as the leader of Konoha.

Many of the shinobi in his village and in other villages had shared many of their stories with Naruto about his parents and to top it off, his parents weapons and belongings had finally been passed down to him. Now he carried both swords with him as he went to complete his final mission before his inauguration.

"So this is Sabertooth guild, well the guild master's definitely got good tastes in design I'll say that." Naruto said as he went into the guild and headed to the guild's throne room where the members of the guild were already gathered and the guild master sat awaiting him on his throne.

The guild master was a young man who appeared to be the same age, if not a few years older than him. He was a slim, yet muscular young man with spiky blonde hair and slanted, slit pupiled, dark blue eyes with a thin, diagonal scar above the right one.

The man donned a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by prominent gray fur similar to a feather over a short, cream top leaving his muscular abdomen exposed. His arms were covered with dark blue, bicep-length gloves with light-colored bands adorning the upper edges.

He wore loose, cream-colored pants held up by suspenders and over them, he donned distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reached up to his thighs and attached to the upper edge of his pants, their appearance looking similar to biker chaps.

"So you've arrived, welcome to Sabertooth Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. It is an honor to have someone of your status at the guild. I'm the leader of the guild Sting Eucliffe." the man, Sting said as he stepped off the throne and shook Naruto's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Sting, I've heard many stories of you kicking ass as one half of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth." Naruto said as he shook hands with the White Dragon Slayer before the two of them sat down in Sabertooth's meeting room with Sting sitting at the head of the table briefed him on his mission.

"So I assume you're wondering why I've summoned you here. It's because I need your help in finding a member of our guild who's been missing in action since the end of the Grand Magic Games." Sting said before he motioned to Yukino who presented a picture to Naruto.

The picture was of an Eastern-looking woman with a slim, yet curvaceous appearance. The woman had pale skin, and her dark hair was tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops with facial makeup reminiscent of a Japanese "Geisha".

She wore a strapless dress reminiscent of a "Cheongsam" with a large slit exposing her left leg and the dress bore a large decorative motif representing a "Saber-toothed cat" menacingly lurking in the grass.

"So who is she?" Naruto said with raised eyebrows as he was fascinated by the woman's lovely appearance.

"Our lady's name is Minerva, she's one of Sabertooth's elite members. Our last memory of her was that she fled the guild after our team's downfall in the recent Grand Magic Games." Rufus Lore answered.

"Do you have any idea why she could have fled the guild?" Naruto asked and the Sabertooth mages looked at each other with uncomfortable looks before Rufus's partner Orga Nanagear answered.

"We believe that she fled the guild after the chaos our guild caused in the games under orders from her father, the former guild master Jiemma." Orga responded.

"Tell me about this Jiemma." Naruto said and he saw the uncomfortable looks on their faces return and he sighed.

"Look, I would love to help you search for this lady. But unless you're honest with me, I can't be of much help to you."

"So I'll ask again, tell me about Jiemma and his connection with Sabertooth." Naruto calmly said and they looked among one another before Sting sighed and nodded to his Dragon Slayer partner Rouge.

"Well you see Naruto, Sabertooth wasn't always the noblest guild in the world. Before I became guild master, values like friendship and bonds were basically nonexistent and instead were replaced with ruthlessness and a cutthroat, succeed-at-all-costs attitude."

"During that time, Jiemma was the leader…no, I should say ruler of Sabertooth. Under his leadership, Sabertooth was run with an iron fist with high standards set for all of its members."

"Anyone who disgraced the name of Sabertooth was met with severe punishment and often time excommunication, as I'm sure Yukino would be the first to tell you." Rouge said as Yukino shivered at the memory of being forced to strip down and being kicked out of the guild.

"Pathetic, to think that someone could be so cruel. Anyone who would treat their own guild members like that, is nothing more than a pathetic excuse of a human being." Naruto angrily said his words reminding Sting and his guild mates of Natsu.

"I agree, eventually I grew tired of Jiemma's attitude and after my partner Rouge and I were defeated in the Games by Natsu and Gajeel of Fairy Tail, he attempted to excommunicate us from the guild as well as take out my friend Lector in outrage."

"But I decided that I had my own plans and I decimated Jiemma with a single blow. At that moment, Jiemma's own daughter Minerva saw this as an opportunity to take control of the guild using me to do it."

But when that didn't happen and we lost the Grand Magic Games to Fairy Tail, I took over as the guild master and I immediately reinstated Yukino to the guild. And at the same time, Minerva fled the guild along with her father." Sting said as he finished his tale of the guild's dark past.

"I see and if that's the case, why are you so interested in bringing her back to the guild." Naruto asked.

"Because despite everything her father has done and all the lives he's ruined, I don't hold her responsible for any of it. If anything, I feel that she was being manipulated by her father more than she knew." Sting said.

"That's right, despite anything that Lady Minerva or her father has done, she's still our guild mate. Her family, her guild will always be Sabertooth." Rouge said and his words made Naruto smile as they reminded him of his own determination to save Sasuke.

"Very well then, your intentions are incredibly similar to my own intentions when I resolved to save Sasuke from his dark fate. That is why I'm going to help you bring Minerva back to your guild." Naruto said and Sting smiled at Naruto before he and his guild mate's stood up.

"Then let us waste no more time. I hear that you are a sensor ninja correct?" Sting inquired.

"Yes, all I need is the smallest trace of energy to be able to track someone." Naruto explained before an idea struck Yukino.

"Hey Rouge, do you still have Minerva's sword that she lost at the end of the games." Yukino asked and Rouge nodded before he went to retrieve the sword and he returned minutes later with Minerva's katana.

Naruto could feel traces of Minerva's magic signature in the blade and he placed one finger on the blade and memorized the magical trace before he had it down and he stood up and took the blade with him.

"Wait for me guys, I swear to you I will bring Minerva back." Naruto said as he set out to find the missing lady.

"_Don't let us down Namikaze."_ Sting thought to himself.

_**~Moments Later~**_

Naruto was speeding through the mountains as he followed the trail of Minerva's magical energy. He could sense that her energy was vastly powerful, but he could also sense a lot of negative emotions emanating from her as well, so he continued to proceed with caution.

He soon came to the abandoned ruins of what appeared to be the fortress of a dark guild and he could sense Minerva's energy growing stronger as he approached it. He entered the destroyed guild and stopped before looking around.

"That's strange, from my senses I'm picking up that I'm right on top of Minerva." Naruto said to himself before he suddenly became aware of a malicious presence and he quickly drew his mother's sword and blocked the attack of an oncoming Minerva before knocking her back.

Naruto finally got a good look at Minerva and he discovered that her appearance had changed drastically. She now sported two curled horns on her head, and a black patch over her right eye that continued to her left leg giving her a demonic appearance.

She wore a long black cloak over bandages that covered most of her torso and underwear underneath. On her arms she wore light-colored arm bands and black gloves on her hands while on her legs she wore knee guards and black high-top boots.

"Well, you're quicker that I thought Namikaze, I was wrong about you. No matter, you may be on the level of a god in terms of power, but soon you will fall before the power of the reborn demon, Neo Minerva." Minerva said as she began powering up her Territory magic and went on the attack once more.

"_**Unbreakable"**__ by Fireflight begins playing_

Minerva flew at Naruto with her arms glowing with magical energy and Naruto drew his mother's sword and began parrying each of Minerva's aggressive strikes. Minerva then moved each of her claws in an upward slashing motion as she knocked him airborne with her magic.

Naruto quickly formed a set of chakra wings before he saw Minerva coming at him with an orb of magical energy charged and ready to strike. In response, Naruto began charging wind chakra in preparation for one of his signature techniques.

"_**Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!"**_ Naruto shouted as he threw the screeching blade of wind energy at Minerva.

"_**Territory: Ih Ralgas."**_ Minerva said as she threw the orb of energy at Naruto where it collided with his Rasenshuriken and exploded in a brilliant display of wind and special energy before curling up and dissolving in thin air.

"Let's have more fun Namikaze." Minerva said as she leaped at Naruto and the two of them began a midair hand-to-hand melee. As Naruto was fighting Minerva, he could see into her eyes and he saw pain and sadness in her eyes and her heart and it saddened and angered him at the same time.

"What's the matter Namikaze, you look like you're not having any fun. Maybe this will get you to loosen up a bit; _**Territory: Yagdo Rigora!**_" Minerva said as she waved her hands in a circular motion to conjure a large statue with intricate designs over its body.

This statue then fired a powerful blast of special energy at Naruto who quickly formed a _**Tailed Beast Bomb**_ that he fired as a consecrated beam of energy that went ripping through Minerva's attack and blasted into her, sending her crashing into a wall.

Minerva, out of pure frustration lunged at Naruto and began furiously slashing at him with her magic and as he dodged her attacks, he could see that Minerva was fighting against something mentally.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FIGHTING AGAINST!?" Naruto shouted as he knocked Minerva to the ground with a powerful blow to her face.

"N-no, I won't accept this, I...am the strongest!" Minerva shouted as she jumped up and swung at Naruto again, only to have her fist caught and reared his right hand back and buried it into her gut.

He then placed his other hand on her head before activating his Rinnegan and through the use of his _**Mind-Reading Technique**_ he finally saw the truth she was trying to hide.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Why are you so weak?" A towering man said as he stood in front of a sobbing, younger Minerva._

"_Forgive me. Father…" Minerva sobbed before yelping as her father hit her._

"_Are you pleading for mercy? Stupid daughter!" the man, Minerva's father Jiemma said as he folded his arms and looked down in contempt at his daughter._

"_You're my daughter, you have to be strong. I'll get rid of any weakling, and you're no exception." Jiemma said as he looked down at his daughter crying._

"_How long are you going to cry!? Tears are a symbol of weakness! How many times do I have to tell you!?" Jiemma said in tones of outrage._

"_Please forgive me, forgive me, forgive me." Minerva cried as she bowed to her father who had decided that he had seen enough._

"_Take off your clothes." Jiemma demanded and Minerva cried before obeying her father's command and stripping down before her father took her clothes._

"_When your tears have dried, you can go home." Jiemma said as he walked away leaving his daughter alone in the forest._

Naruto took his hand off Minerva's head and tears fell from his eyes at seeing Minerva's painful childhood as he noticed Minerva struggling in his arms.

"I must…I must be strong!" Minerva screamed and Naruto decided that he'd had enough.

"MINERVA, WAKE UP!" Naruto said as he slapped Minerva to the ground and he walked up to her and looked at her with tears still streaming down his face and Minerva was surprised at this.

"These hands of mine…they're weeping every time I hit you. What is the meaning of this fight? Do you even know what you're fighting for anymore?" Naruto said and Minerva looked into Naruto's blue eyes with shock at his words.

"Your past, it's filled with so much pain and heartbreak. It's not hard to see why you try to put on this tough façade, it's so that you'll never be looked at as weak or useless."

"But now look at what's happened to you. Your own pain and sadness has allowed your personal darkness to twist and corrupt your mind until now…until now you've become the very thing you've been fighting against." Naruto said and Minerva just lowered her head before grinning.

"I know, Namikaze…that's why…I want you to kill me." Minerva said with a sad smile.

"I realize that I'm weak now, that's why I fell to the dark side…I can't live with this body anymore. Please…" Minerva pleaded as she accepted her fate, but was shocked when she was pulled to her feet and embraced by Naruto.

"You're wrong Minerva. You're not weak, you're you. Every person is strong in their own individual way. In a way, you're far stronger than you know.

"A lesser person never would have been able to fight against the darkness, they would have succumbed to it a long time ago. So don't ever tell yourself that you're weak." Naruto said as he embraced the woman and she looked into the eyes of the second Sage of Six Paths wide-eyed.

"Listen Minerva, you still have a home and a family that loves you and wants you back. Sting and Rouge of your home guild Sabertooth said it themselves: No matter what your family, your guild, will always be Sabertooth." Naruto told her and Minerva started to tear up before she collapsed crying into Naruto arms.

"How Pathetic." they both heard someone say and they both looked up to see the man that had been the source of Minerva's pain and the man who had become the source of Naruto's outrage, Jiemma.

Jiemma, much like his daughter had undergone a demonic transformation. He now had large elf-like ears and his hair and beard jutted out into large spikes. Circling his neck was a necklace of large, dark spheres.

His body was covered with a decorative tattoo-like design that was heavily concentrated on the left side of his torso and slightly spread throughout the rest of his body. He wore light hakama pants and bandages on his arms and he appeared to be barefooted.

"Jiemma, you bastard. So you've turned into a demon as well." Naruto said angrily, his eyes turning crimson with slits at the sight of the ruthless former master of Sabertooth.

"Turned? You're wrong Namikaze. I chose this power for myself. All for the sake of being the strongest." Jiemma said.

"So it was you that dragged in Minerva as well; Why, why'd you do it you bastard!?" Naruto angrily said.

"Humph, she was of no use at all. It was a foolish error in judgment on my part to think that she'd be any better with demonic powers."

"She simply is what she is, a useless pathetic weakling who's unworthy of carrying on the strongest bloodline." Jiemma said in contempt before the next thing he knew Minerva was standing in front of him with her sword extended and he sported a nasty cut on his cheek.

"You're wrong, I am Minerva Orlando. Mage of Sabertooth, my true family. A far more loving family than you've ever been. And I am NOT, you're pawn anymore."

"You call yourself the strongest mage in the world, I don't think so. You've lied, cheated and stolen everything you've ever gotten on your way to the top."

"You're nothing more than a King of Pretenders, sitting alone arrogantly on your false throne." Minerva said with renewed fire in her eyes as she looked into the enraged eyes of her father.

"Why you insolent little bitch, you dare, you DARE talk to me that way." Jiemma shouted as he swung at Minerva before she quickly jumped away and landed next to Naruto.

"Naruto, you mind helping me with this. I want to close this grim chapter of my life one and for all." Minerva said and Naruto smiled at her before he drew his father's blade and he and Minerva stood ready to battle.

"_**Edge of a Revolution"**__ by Nickelback begins playing_

"Come, show me what you've got." Jiemma said as Minerva and Naruto charged him. Both of them swung their swords at him and he easily caught the blades before he swung them away from him.

Naruto quickly recovered in midair before he started charging energy for a Rasengan before spewing fire onto it causing it to turn black with a ring of fire surrounding it. At the same time, Minerva began forming a hand sign in preparation for one of her signature maneuvers.

"_**Territory: Ih Ragdo."**_ Minerva said as she focused her magic and used it to envelop Jiemma in her wave matter, restricting his movements.

"You this this will be able to hold me?" Jiemma sneered.

"No, but for what we have planned next, it's all we need to hold you down. Now Naruto!" Minerva shouted before Naruto reared his hand back, with his technique ready to strike.

"Burn in hell bastard; _**Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan!**_" Naruto shouted before hitting Jiemma with the burning orb of energy with it exploding in a blazing maelstrom of fire.

Just when Naruto and Minerva thought that Jiemma had been burned to ashes he emerged from the inferno, much to their disbelief with only moderate injuries.

"Is that all. How pitiful." Jiemma mocked before he unleashed two powerful shockwaves of _**Blast Magic**_ at both of them which Naruto deflected with a shroud of chakra from all ten Tailed Beasts sealed within him before he entered his _**Six Paths Senjutsu**_ mode.

"Minerva, let's put an end to this once and for all." Naruto said as he created eight shadow clones that each began forming a Rasenshuriken with the other Tailed Beast's unique chakra while he formed a ninth with Kurama's chakra. Minerva nodded before she began forming another orb of wave matter with her hands.

"Stop right there." Jiemma shouted as he began to bombard the two of them with his _**Blast Magic**_. Naruto simply formed two chakra wings to block his attacks until they were both ready to strike.

"Impossible!" Jiemma shouted.

"This is the end for you father." Minerva said before they launched their attacks at him.

"_**Territory: Ih Ralgas!"**_

"_**Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken!"**_

Both of them launched their respective techniques at Jiemma who tried to no avail to deflect them with his Blast Magic. He roared in defiance one last time as the techniques collided with him in a brilliant display of explosions.

The explosions lasted for several minutes before they faded leaving many craters behind with no trace of Jiemma anywhere in sight. Naruto checked by placing one hand on the ground and confirmed that Jiemma was indeed destroyed.

"It's over then, the world is finally rid of that cancer known at Jiemma." Minerva said in relief.

"Yeah, thank Kami. If you hold still I can cleanse you of your demon transformation." Naruto said and Minerva nodded before closing her eyes and Naruto placed his hands on her head and activated his Rinnegan.

Naruto began using his _**Preta Path**_ to absorb all traces of demonic energy and erase every bit of taint from Minerva's body. Soon Minerva's horns disappeared as well as the dark patch covering her body and her claws until she soon stood in her human form once again.

Minerva collapsed in Naruto's arms and she breathed a word of thanks for saving her before she fell into slumber. Naruto smiled at the Tiger Lady and he gathered her into his arms bridal style before he began to make his way back to Sabertooth.

_**~Hours Later at Sabertooth Guild~**_

Naruto stood on a balcony of the guild that led into Minerva's room and he stood looking out at the city. There had been a huge celebration for Minerva's safe return to the guild and Naruto had declined payment from Sting saying that seeing Minerva happy was enough for him.

However Minerva had insisted that he stay the night with her saying that she had yet to thank him for saving her. Naruto initially declined the offer saying that seeing her reunited with her friends was enough, but eventually decided to stay after Minerva's continued insistence.

"Naruto-kun, come inside." he heard Minerva say and he looked back to see her wearing a tiger-decorated kimono that reached down to her feet with the top exposing the top half of her ample breasts.

Naruto simply nodded at her before coming into her room and closing the door to the balcony before he sat down on the bed next to her before she pressed herself onto him, her breasts pressing against his chest and she smirked as she felt him tense.

"You're quite the amazing ninja Naruto-kun. And you really saved me from going down a road of despair today. And for that I owe you my life." Minerva said and Naruto shook his head.

"You don't owe me anything Minerva, just seeing you free from that horrible life and able to life for yourself is all the thanks I need." Naruto said and Minerva just grinned before she straddled him.

"So noble of you, but I believe that you deserve much more. And I'm afraid that you won't be leaving this room until I've repaid my debt, and hopefully deprive you of your chastity." Minerva smirked.

"Now wait a minute, Minerva really I…" Naruto tried to say but he never got a chance to finish as she crushed her lips to his in a hungry kiss and he looked into her eyes and saw the hungry predatory look in her green orbs.

The look scared and excited him at the same time as it was a look that told him that she was done talking and she wanted him now. He then decided that talking to her would be pointless and he decided to go along with her as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

Minerva grinned to herself at the blonde finally answering her advances and she slid her tongue into his mouth and their tongues began a fight for dominance, a fight that Minerva had no intentions of losing.

Minerva's tongue aggressively rubbed against Naruto's and forced its way into his mouth pushing his tongue back, but Naruto's tongue fought back and forced Minerva's tongue to retreat before he worked her tongue over and eventually dominated the inside of his mouth.

Minerva moaned into the kiss with Naruto before she took the opportunity to unzip Naruto's uniform-style black shirt and Naruto allowed the shirt to fall off him exposing his toned chest and abs and Minerva felt his abdomen and smiled at the strong feeling of him.

At the same time, Naruto reached for the sash of Minerva's kimono and he loosened it allowing her kimono to fall off and he furiously blushed at her curvaceous body and her ample tits and Minerva smirked at his expression before giving him an approving nod and he palmed her breasts.

His heart raced as he began to squeeze them and sink his fingers into them. He groped the perky mounds and rubbed them together while Minerva began purring like a satisfied tigress as she placed her hands on either side of him and Naruto kneaded them together.

Naruto's strong fingers massaged the orbs of flesh and Minerva began to blush from heavy excitement. She placed her hands on top of Naruto's and she helped him squeeze her ample breasts together.

Her nipples grew hard from his touch and she let small moans escape her breath. Naruto bounced them in his hold and sat upright to plant his lips on her tits as he held them together. Naruto suckled Minerva's hardened tits and she ran her hand through his cropped blonde hair as she smiled at him.

He rubbed his lips together on the erect bud while simultaneously moving his hand to her crotch. Minerva held Naruto's face on her breasts as she smothered him against her ample chest and felt the wetness inside of her beginning to rise.

Naruto's index finger found her clit and began to sensually rub. The formerly sadistic woman moaned at this and a smirk appeared on Naruto's face as his finger brushed her clit. He took his mouth off her breast and started to kiss her neck before she stopped him and she instructed him to lie completely back.

Naruto did as instructed and watched as Minerva sat over his face and spread her legs apart, showing the small streams of wetness flowing from her aroused womanhood and the blonde-haired man immediately planted his fingers on her folds.

He rubbed his fingers on the crevices and flicked Minerva's clit with his tongue. He wriggled his fingers on the folds and Minerva smiled in satisfaction as he spread them apart. Naruto's index finger entered her body and began fingering her innards.

He marveled at how tight she felt on the inside as he rubbed his fingers against her walls and drew moans of lust from her. Naruto began licking Minerva's clit while simultaneously tracing her folds with his fingers and she started to caress her breasts, him trying to raise her arousal.

Naruto fingered Minerva's moist area and slowly brushed his tongue on her folds. He started to trace them and he eventually entered his tongue into her body. Minerva whimpered at this as Naruto tasted her wetness and his tongue wagged inside of her warmth.

Naruto's tongue found the inside of Minerva's pussy tasty and the sadistic woman looked back at her lover's orange pants, them resembling a tent for obvious reasons. She then focused on Naruto as he kept her folds apart while licking her walls of flesh and she continued to moan at this.

Naruto moaned as he felt his manhood turn stiff and carried on with moving his tongue inside of Minerva's womanhood. Naruto's fingers rubbed Minerva's folds and the blush remained strong on her lovely face.

His tongue licked deeply into Minerva's insides and she squeezed her breast in a lustful response giving him more wetness to taste. The blonde-haired man appreciated this and swayed his tongue on Minerva's walls. She soon moaned from this and this alerted Naruto to her upcoming release.

Using this to his advantage, Naruto removed his tongue from Minerva's pussy and traced her folds again before doing the same with her clit to tease her. She whimpered at this and did so again once Naruto's tongue entered her once again.

Naruto's tongue wildly wagged inside of Minerva's womanhood and he didn't have to wait long until she finally came, her inner fluids washing down onto his tongue. She moaned loudly at this as Naruto licked her fluids and marveled at the taste.

After Naruto was done licking Minerva's womanhood, she smiled at him and looked back at his crotch. The shape of it caught her eye and she nodded before getting off his face and Naruto quickly removed his pants and boxers and stood up on the bed and Minerva crawled toward him seductively.

"Minerva-hime, you're enjoying this even more than I thought." Naruto said to Minerva as she sat near his erection and she grinned at him before she took it into her hand and gave it a quick squeeze making him yelp in surprise.

"Behave yourself Naruto-kun." Minerva said while smirking and started stroking his swollen pride. He smiled at how her touch felt on his manhood and she did likewise with his hardness. She pumped the erection and Naruto watched as she snaked her tongue out and licked the head of it.

Her tongue slowly brushed on his vein-covered shaft and she held his testicles. Minerva bounced them in her hand and Naruto groaned from how skilled she was. Her hand gently pulled on his manhood and Naruto smiled down at her.

She smoothly brushed her tongue against his lower glory and she continued to stroke his hardness before letting go of it. Naruto watched as she stirred her tongue around the head of his cock before taking it into her mouth and beginning to suck it off.

He managed to maintain balance as Minerva stood on fours and slowly moved her head on his member. The warmth of her mouth provided great suction for Naruto's hardness and he steadily began to thrust into her mouth.

Minerva's tongue licked Naruto's swollen part and she moaned at the taste. He placed his hand on Minerva's head and helped her bop it on his length. He drove his erection into the Tiger Lady's mouth and she swirled her tongue around his manhood.

She sucked on his length while her hands were near his feet and she took her mouth off of him. Naruto watched as Minerva immediately cupped her ample breasts and squeezed them together on his stiff hilt.

A sultrily smile spread across her lips as she kneaded her mounds together on Naruto's cock and he moaned at the soft orbs of flesh imprisoning him. Minerva massaged his hardness with her breasts and his eyes shut in complete pleasure.

She brushed her tongue on his erection and smothered her tits on his erection. The Territory mage stroked Naruto's length and she placed her mouth back on his pride after sometime. The warmth of her mouth soaked Naruto's hardness and her tongue tapped the head of it.

Her mounds jiggled on his shaft as he pumped his cock into the deep cleavage and they squeezed it. Minerva's mouth sucked on Naruto's hardness while her orbs of flesh served to keep him stimulated and jerked him off.

She eventually felt his hardness twitch inside her mouth and readied herself for the explosion that was about to occur. Naruto groaned and gritted his teeth as Minerva's bouncing breasts rubbed his low tower of veins.

Naruto pumped his erection into Minerva's mouth and her saliva washed over it. His eyes squeezed shut as the head of his cock vibrated until he spurted rounds of semen onto her tongue and flooded her mouth.

She moaned and kept her breasts together on his cock as his release overfilled her mouth. After a short amount of time, Minerva started gulping down what hadn't spilled out of her mouth and allowed him to free his saliva-drenched manhood.

Minerva panted and caught her breath just before Naruto flashed behind her to grip her hips as she leaned over the bed with her breasts pressing onto the mattress. She looked back to see him position his cock at her entrance and he smoothly began tracing his cock onto her folds.

Minerva shivered in anticipation as he looked back at him, her eyes pleading with him to proceed and Naruto grinned before moving forward and entering her warmth and Minerva let out a gasp of surprise as her virginity was taken before Naruto began to shoot his length into her folds.

Minerva moaned loudly and she held onto the bed as tight as possible while rutting her hips backwards to meet Naruto's thrusts as he thrust into Minerva's warmth and her breasts bobbed over the bed from the blonde Sage's powerful thrusts.

Minerva's face was completely red with lust as Naruto banged his cock into her pussy while he held onto her hips for added leverage to his strong pummels. Minerva's plump ass smacked against his crotch and her breasts rapidly heaved over the sheets before Naruto released her waist to cup her ample mounds.

Minerva moaned as her breasts were groped as Naruto sent his hips flying forward to pummel his cock into Minerva's pussy and her ass tapped against his crotch. Minerva buried her blushing face into the bed and Naruto smirked at how pleasured Minerva looked from the pounding she was receiving.

"For someone who loves to be in control, you're sure enjoying me having my way with you aren't you." Naruto teased and Minerva's green eyes looked back at him with a longing, lustful look that told Naruto she was loving every single second of being dominated like this.

Naruto smirked to himself as took one hand off Minerva's breasts and he reached up and gripped Minerva's hair and carefully pulled her hair causing her back to arch towards him and her back met his chest.

Minerva's eyes whitened as she received her lover's quick thrusts that rumbled her insides while he groped her breasts with his other hand and despite him gripping her dark hair, she turned her head just enough for her to plant her lips against his and he returned the kiss.

Sapphire eyes locked with emerald ones while Minerva reached back to run her finger under Naruto's chin and he smiled while he slammed his length into her womanhood. The pair's tongues explored each other's mouth as they pitted their hips against one another and her thrusts grinded his.

Minerva moaned into the kiss as she felt how strong the friction was between them as Naruto's pummeling crotch smacked heavy into her ass and the blonde Sage couldn't be happier as his length sped into her womanhood with raging speed and hammering force.

Naruto circled his fingers around Minerva's erect nipples and he bounced her jiggling mounds in his palms as they bounced in his hold with her body rocking and rolling from Naruto's heavy thrusts into her pussy and Minerva's face was contorted with pleasure.

Her eyes were totally glazed over with lust and she was moaning at top of her lungs as Naruto's member slammed into her and the pair still carried on with kneading her breasts together as they worked their hips together in perfect synchronization.

The pair broke their kiss and gritted their teeth as they felt their respective orgasms quickly approaching. Naruto decided to speed up the process by smoothly licking her neck while releasing her hair and trailing his hand down her toned stomach to her clit.

Naruto began rubbing her clit while he continued groping her ample bosom and Minerva whimpered while still rutting her hips back against Naruto with him jetting his cock into her warmth until her womanhood constricted around Naruto's length.

Naruto let out a moan of joy at her walls tightening around him as with one final thrust, her walls milked him of his seed and he painted her inner walls white with his warm essence before he released her and allowed her to fall out onto the bed.

Naruto sat down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair lovingly. The green-eyed female looked up at Naruto and smiled at him before sitting up to give him a quick hiss. Naruto kissed her back and loving stroked her cheek in return.

Naruto was enjoying the kiss when much to his surprise he found himself on his back with Minerva straddling him, his arms pinned to the bed by her thanks to her Territory magic. She smirked as she lowered herself onto his hilt and relished the look of pleasure in his eyes.

"I'll teach you to take advantage of me like that Naruto-kun." Minerva said before she started to thrust downward onto Naruto's manhood and his eyes were lidded with pleasure as he remained still.

She rolled her hips forward and her breasts started to bob and he moaned with the Tiger Lady as he watched the orbs bounce hypnotically and the sight of the bobbing mounds jiggling inches away from his face with him not being able to grab them was torture to him.

The blush on her face hadn't left as she felt the power of his erection thrashing inside of her warmth and her rear landed on his lap. Naruto groaned as Minerva worked her hips forward and he watched her jiggling orbs of flesh in agony, knowing that she was punishing him for teasing her a moment ago.

"Ah the agony of seeing the object of your desires just inches away from you and not being able to just reach out and grab it. Hurts doesn't it." Minerva taunted and Naruto whimpered in agony and Minerva smirked at the tortured look on his face as she continued to ride him dry.

Her eyes closed as Naruto started to jerk his crotch upright and send his manhood into her tightness. The blonde desperately tried to fight out of her restraints, but to no avail and he just decided to wait for a moment when she let her guard down as he focused on rocketing his cock upright into her warmth.

His erection rubbed on Minerva's inner walls and she placed her hands on his chest for balance. Naruto and Minerva moaned as their lower parts clashed and their hips worked in sync. Her breasts heaved as she rode Naruto's cock and she leaned down to kiss his lips once again.

His length rapidly flew up into Minerva's womanhood as she grinded it in return as she kissed her blonde lover and the Territory mage moaned from this while Naruto's swift thrust made his manhood strike against her warm walls of flesh and her breasts pressed on his chest.

Naruto's lust-powered erection jetted upright into Minerva's pussy and his tongue licked against hers while she grinded her hips against his. Minerva's tongue sensually rubbed against Naruto's and she ran her fingers through his cropped blonde hair again.

After much thrusting, Naruto's cock imploded inside of Minerva and he kept his lips sealed onto hers. Both moaned at the release before Minerva released Naruto's restraints and she fell back and took Naruto with her.

He and Minerva lie alongside each other as he slid his cock out of her and he looked down at her entrance with their release fluids flowing out of her. She panted with a calm smile on her face before Naruto stroked her cheek and she kissed him again.

"Oh Naruto-kun, my debt isn't quite paid yet." Minerva said and Naruto just grinned as Minerva turned around in his hold and he lay behind her spooning close to her and he entered her while she arched her leg as his thrusts were renewed.

Naruto cupped Minerva's ample breasts and buried his fingers into the pliable flesh as they jiggled from his powerful impacts. Minerva's arched leg trembled with pleasure as Naruto's hilt jetted into her warm entrance and his length rumbled her walls with his heavy impacts.

He started smoothly licking her neck and Minerva purred in delight as she felt his hardness heavily slamming into her womb with each thrust. The blonde's cock mercilessly banged into the black-haired woman's womanhood as she moaned in ecstasy as he thrust into her while squeezing her jiggling orbs.

Naruto brushed his tongue on Minerva's neck before he started nibbling the spot he had just licked and she whimpered as her eyes squeezed shut. His lustful canines nipped at her neck and licked as he rammed his member into her walls with great speed and power.

She kept her leg arched in the air as her fingers dug into the bed and her body rocked and shook from the intense pounding she was taking while her toes curled from the immense pleasure coursing through her body from the sex.

Naruto's lust-fueled erection jerked through Minerva's folds and her delicious ass met his lap once again. She moaned with him as he teasingly gnawed on her neck and gripped her hard nipples before twirling them making the lust-driven Tiger Lady's mind even more ecstatic.

She felt another orgasm on the way and Naruto felt the same. Despite this, he never let up on his relentless pace of one second as he banged his member into her hot walls and she still smiled while her eyes went white with lust.

She smiled back at him and turned her head enough for him to kiss her just in time for his semen to burst out of her pussy. It splattered against their crotches and both Naruto and Minerva relaxed as soon as they were done climaxing.

Minerva tenderly stroked his arm and he kissed her lip a single time before removing himself and lying beside her with her cuddling up close to her beloved and they both allowed sleep to overtake them with Minerva's head resting on Naruto's chest.

_**~Years Later~**_

Naruto and Minerva Namikaze were sparring in the backyard of the Hokage mansion with their twin daughters. One girl had blonde hair and green eyes and the other had dark hair and eyes of the same.

"Are you looking forward to winning, oh I'm sorry Tou-san." the dark-haired girl, Cassandra said.

"Give up now Kaa-san, Tou-san, we wouldn't want to hurt you two." the blonde girl, Sophitia said as she and her sister sparred with their parents with each person using their respective swords.

"Don't get too cocky my daughter, overconfidence is the easiest path to defeat." Minerva cautioned.

"That's right my little ladies. Now come on, hit us with everything you've got don't hold back." Naruto said as he and his wife continued training their daughters.

* * *

><p>What a way to kick off the new year with a new Fairy Tail crossover. I honestly can say that I had fun writing this lemon because of Minerva's similarly miserable childhood being akin to Naruto's own sad childhood.<p>

I also hope everyone likes how I tried to make Minerva's "father" Jiemma look as despicable as possible by using actual dialogue and scenes from the manga with my own personal spin added to it.

I can honestly say that I already despised Jiemma for what he did to Yukino in the anime and how he humiliated her. But after seeing his unforgiveable actions towards his daughter during her childhood, it made me absolutely hate Jiemma with a passion.

Especially with me having dealt with a close female classmate of mine in high school who came from an abusive home with an abusive father and a drug-addicted mother. I haven't seen her in years, but I have heard that she finally managed to escape that life.

Now for the song choices in this story, I decided to shake things up a bit. For the fight against Minerva, I decided to go with a CCM (Contemporary Christian Music) song that I felt described Minerva to a T and I felt that _**Fireflight's**_ hit single _**"Unbreakable"**_ was the perfect fit.

As for the song _**"Edge of a Revolution"**_, I wanted to go with a song that was relatively new (one that hadn't been out more than a year) and one that spoke to Naruto and Minerva's fight to rid not only herself, but Sabertooth from Jiemma's tyranny for good. And I felt that _**Nickelback's**_ hit single was the best song out there.

As for Minerva and Naruto's daughters, I felt that since Minerva was a Roman name, that I should name her twin girls similarly as well. So I decided to name them after two of my favorite characters from the _**Soul Calibur**_ series (the blonde babes with the swords and shields).

Now for this series, the next girl you'll see in this series will be the lovely, yet sometimes ditzy pinkette Sherry Blendy. And believe me when I say that lemon will not only leave you hot and bothered, but it will also leave you in stitches with laughter.

So until next time, so long and don't forget to read and review.

_**VIVA, LA RAZA!**_


End file.
